That Brother's My Father
| season = 3 | number = 4 | prod code = TBA | writer = TBA | director = TBA | airdate = October 7, 2014 | image =File: Dirty pecker.png | previous = Miss National Park | next = Write 'Em Cowboy }}That Brother's My Father is the fourth episode of season 3 of Brickleberry. Plot ch idiots!''' ]] During a Civil War reenactment, Woody gets a call from Malloy telling him that his mother is coming over to visit, much to Woody's shock. Back at the park, Woody tells Malloy that his mother was a "fucking nightmare", having locked him in a closet full of birds and bees after she caught him masturbating as a kid. Woody's mother, Anita then arrives, saying that she's moving in after getting kicked out of the nursing home. Malloy is happy to have Anita around, now that he has a grandmother to spoil him. Later, Denzel meets Anita for the first time and instantly falls in love. Woody tries to warn Anita to steer clear of Denzel, but it's too late when he finds that they're having sex, and even worse, they're married. Woody first can't stand being Denzel's son due to how he treats him. Anita then suggests that the two go spend the day together, and Woody and Denzel begin to bond together, and decide to attend a father-son picnic. When Woody comes home past curfew, Anita locks him in a closet with birds and bees again. Afterwards, Denzel convinces Woody to stand up for himself. But when Woody tries to, Anita blames Denzel for being a bad influence on her son and they get into a fight, and eventually divorce. The next day, Anita begins to talk badly about Denzel. At this point, Woody is pissed and finally stands up to his mother's abuse, telling her that her husband left because of how horrible a person she is, and promptly throws her out. Malloy deserts Anita as well upon realizing that she's broke. At the father-son picnic, Woody is sad that he no longer has a father, until Denzel arrives to spend the day with him. Meanwhile, Connie is excited that Wheel of Fortune auditions are being held in town, meaning that she gets to meet her idol, Pat Sajak. Connie passes the audition, but everything comes crashing down when upon seeing Pat, she ends up shitting all over the place and is disqualified. Later, Connie kidnaps Pat and takes him back to her cabin, and shows him a homemade Wheel set in her basement. Steve and Ethel become suspicious of Connie's behavior, and are shocked when they find out the truth. Taking advice from game show "host-age" negotiator Buzz Buzzer, Steve and Ethel pretend to be contestants and let Connie win so they can save Pat. Unfortunately, Steve unintentionally ends up winning, causing Connie to go berserk. Eventually enough, Steve and Ethel question why they're even bothering protecting Pat Sajak, and hand him over to Connie. Fearing for his life, Pat promises to do anything for Connie, and makes her co-host of Wheel. Trivia *Woody's mom is revealed to still be alive while Woody has always stated that she was dead in Two Weeks Notice and Woody's Girl and he admitted he lied when saying his mom was dead in those episodes and also her first name is revealed to be Anita. *This episode reveals that Woody enjoys masturbating to pictures of nude pregnant African women. *This was the highest rated episode of Season 3, and Brickleberry's creators celebrated this. *When finding out that Anita and Denzel are married, Woody has a "mini-stroke", which previously occurred in Woody's Girl. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Woody Category:Episodes focusing on Denzel Category:Episodes focusing on Connie